The Private Celebration Phenomenon
by ShamyShamyShamy
Summary: Sheldon understands Amy's reference to 'birthday suits'.


It was almost 10pm but people still wouldn't leave his home. Sheldon was outraged. Unfortunately, he couldn't voice his feelings – everyone had been so nice to him tonight – so he just looked at the crowd destroying and infecting his apartment.

He saw Amy's face among the intruders and couldn't help but smile. She was so amazing, throwing this party for him, getting Stephen Hawking to wish him a happy birthday, getting him just the right cake… She looked particularly alluring tonight, with the dress she had worn when they consummated their relationship for the first time… _That was a wonderful night._ Honestly, every night they were together felt incredible.

His pants were getting tight at the memory of their carnal activities, and Sheldon was pretty sure she had made him an indecent proposal just earlier… "Amy" he said, approaching her quickly. "May I talk to you?" he was already dragging her by the arm. "Sure. Excuse me." she said to Penny and Bernadette. "Is everything alright? Look, I know it's late, but they'll probably leave soon. Or maybe I could take you to my apartment…" He closed the door to his bedroom behind him.

"Yeah, maybe…" he had a side smile that meant to Amy he was game for a little roll in the hay. She started kissing his neck. "Hm…" he licked his lips "Before, when you said you wanted to see me in my birthday suit…" he swallowed. Amy kept kissing his neck, reaching his earlobe. "I googled it. And, uh… it's naughty, isn't it?" his voice lacked the usual confidence – _How could she just turn him into a mumbling puddle of goo like that?_ – "Yes, it is…" she stopped kissing and looked into his eyes. Her confidence just grew bigger with every sexual encounter. She loosened his tie. "Alright." He swallowed again. "I thought of looking for it, 'cause you said it with your naughty voice…" She laughed. "I have a naughty voice?" His tie was off and she started working on his buttons. "Yes. And a naughty look, too." His beautiful blue eyes were dilated _. God, he's so handsome_. She bit her lip. "Like, right now…"

His hands timidly reached for her waist. "It's not really my fault. You have a way of turning my mind into a gutter…" she said, smiling "If I told you half of the things I think about doing to you, you'd be running to the hills…" his eyes went wide at her honesty. She was lowering his pants "…which brings me to my _other_ birthday present…" His underwear was off as she watched his excitement spring free. She made him sit on the edge of the bed and kneeled in front of him. Sheldon's mouth was hanging open at her boldness.

She grabbed his member and gave it a kiss. "Amy! What are you doing?" but he didn't actually try to stop her. She put him into her hot mouth, she couldn't fit all of it, but his face told her it was enough. His eyes were tightly shut, his mouth hanging open. "Amyyyy…" she started sucking and going back and forth on him. He tasted a little salty and she loved it. She had thought about going down on him so many times, it was one of her fantasies, but she thought he'd never kiss her again after something like this. That is, if she could get in to accept it. That part was surprisingly easy. She swirled her tongue around his tip and he groaned. Sheldon opened his eyes, a hungry look in his face. "Please, stop…" that wasn't what she was expecting to hear.

She let him go with a pop. "Why? I thought you liked it…" Sheldon interrupted her with a hard kiss and started fumbling with her zipper. "Amy, what you were doing felt amazing… I just didn't want to… you know, in your mouth…" he said while removing her dress. Her blouse went along. He threw her on his bed and contemplated the vision that was his girlfriend in frilly underwear. Amy was still surprised at his strength when he joined her, covering her body with his and kissing her neck relentlessly. "Oh, Sheldon…" She rubbed her hands across his back under his open shirt. His cock was poking her thigh. He tried to get rid of her bra – a _nd they say Macbooks are hard to operate –_ she reached between them and opened it with ease. "it unhooks in the front" she said, but he was too busy staring at her breasts. As his weight rested on his right arm, his left hand set out to squeeze her boob. "God, Amy… they're amazing…" The first night they were together, Sheldon had devoted more than a couple of minutes to her breasts. He seemed fascinated by them. Then his lips enveloped her nipple. "Oooohh, Goood… You're amazing…" he pushed her underwear down while his lips moved to her other nipple. She held his head there like she never wanted him to leave. But he had a mission. His fingers came into contact with her pussy. She was so wet. _She is always wet for me._ He slipped one finger inside with ease. Amy moaned really loud. _Could they hear them at the party?_ He thought.

He grabbed himself and got into position, he was getting impossibly hard "Amy, I really need to be inside you…" _Wow._ She always longed to hear him say something like this. He was normally silent in their encounters, except for some groans and moans – it was hot to hear him talking dirty like that. "Yes, I need you inside me…" He entered her so quickly that she yelped. "Sorry, I'm so sorry…" She couldn't even think about stopping their activities. "Don't stop… this feels amazing…" "Yes, it does" he agreed. He increased his speed. His mouth found her nipple again and Amy started moaning like there was no one outside. He kissed her mouth to prevent her from making too much noise and kept slamming into her. Now they were both moaning into each other's mouths. Her hands roamed all over him, like she always wanted to but never could. He looked into her eyes as his breath quickened. She had been aroused by him for so long and seeing that same arousal in his face was so hot she came. Her eyes rolled and her body arched as her pussy gripped his cock tighter. Sheldon couldn't resist her being so tight for him and he came too. He couldn't help lying on top of Amy who was already breathing with difficulty. "Sheldon. You're heavy." She said gasping. "oh. I'm sorry." He laid next to her, still with his shirt open and his socks on. "That was incredible, Amy." "It really was… You're so hot, Sheldon…" "You are extremely hot as well… and that present you gave me… uh, thank you" he said kissing Amy's lips. "thank you for being born…" she said between kisses.

Meanwhile, at the party, the guests had their eyes open in shock as they heard Sheldon and Amy's private celebration.


End file.
